


世界地图|Map of the World

by 221bfollower



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 2014卡, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Destiel - Freeform, F/F, Gen, M/M, 世界地图, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2020-12-21 04:09:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 28,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21068597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221bfollower/pseuds/221bfollower
Summary: 世界已经结束了，他们已经死了。他们现在所做的一切就是算着时间直到最后。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Map of the World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1733861) by [seperis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seperis/pseuds/seperis). 

> 作者Note:  
与nrrrdygrrrl和obscureraison共同创作, lillian13, scynneh,和 norabombay给予建议.  
画作来自于nrrrdygrrrl  
系列名称和简介灵感来自于bratfarrar所作的Harry Takes the Field。  
TKodami也创作了无与伦比的绘画作品: 一些Down to Agincourt的场景。强烈推荐，并且它非常幽默。  
剧透警告: 第五、六、七季。在第五季第四集The End故事发生之后。  
[注:阿金库尔战役  
阿金库尔战役发生于1415年的10月25日，是英法百年战争中著名的以少胜多的战役。在亨利五世的率领下，英军以由步兵弓箭手为主力的军队于此击溃了法国由大批贵族组成的精锐部队，为随后在1419年夺取整个诺曼底奠定基础。这场战役成为了英国长弓手最辉煌的胜利之一，也对后世战争的依靠火力范围杀伤对手密集阵形这种战术留下了深刻影响。]

Chapter 1

1.1

\--第一天--

靴子上的血还很新鲜，这让他穿过城市的住宅废墟时留下一条痕迹，被废弃的临时便利店跻身在倒塌的公寓楼和小学之间，狭窄的小巷里堆满了翻倒的垃圾箱和玻璃碎片，踩在脚底嘎吱作响。

这些路基本上是无法通行的，被长久遗弃在弹坑里的汽车只剩下黑色骨架，它正慢慢腐朽成灰烬。弹坑上覆盖的沥青已经翻了过来，露出底下灰棕色的泥土。

沿着一道已经看不清表面的砖墙，他来到了一个座落在被烧毁公寓前的小庭院。庭院已经被长势疯狂的野草铺满，在一片混乱中一个灰色的石头喷泉像地标一样醒目的立在那里，它的基台上缠满了藤蔓。

已经很稀薄的阳光穿过布满云翳的天空透射进来，沐浴在其中的世界随着时间的流逝，渐渐褪去更多的色彩。病态的黄绿色和寡淡的褐色融化成无休止的灰色。Castiel穿过寂静的草地，整个宇宙的图景都在玻璃窗的凝视下，它们就像是未被蒙蔽的眼睛。

在一小片空地上，几丛将死的草芥冲破了光秃的土地。Castiel蹒跚着停下来，时间还在缓慢的向前爬行——直到他看见了他世界的终焉，一切戛然而止。

重重地跪倒在地，Castiel将凝满血渍的小刀扔在步枪旁，手指覆上那并不存在的脉搏。Dean皮肤那虚弱的温暖已经跟随着白昼消逝。他伸手去抚摸Dean的下巴，小心地将他的头摆正，忽视了折断的骨头所发出的低低的摩擦声。他看着那张无声静止的脸。

那为不可获胜的战争而战斗的寸缕希望，现在缓缓从他的眼角，他失去血色仍然半张，接受着不再需要的空气的嘴唇缓缓离去。他躺在未被惊扰的草里，就像是他从未想成为的牺牲品那样。Dean绿色的眼睛，无神地望向将死的寂静天空。

“还是你跪在地上的样子更讨喜，小弟弟。”

Castiel看到没有污渍沾染的白色裤脚从昏暗里走来，他的鞋被打磨得锃亮。但是本能的仇恨已经静默，灼热已经被榨取干净，这一切都像是半遗忘的，完全属于他人的记忆。

“我原以为你没打算活下来，”Lucifer停在Dean的髋骨旁，继续说着，“我以为他没打算让你活下来。”

Castiel最后一次允许自己的手指滑过Dean已经冰凉的脸庞，感受着皮肤上胡茬的粗糙。然后他望向他的兄弟。

Lucifer穿着Sam的皮囊，随意地宣告对它不可质疑的所有权。他的手插在口袋里，饶有兴趣的研究着Dean的尸体。

但这只会是一个容器，不管Lucifer用它用得有多好。一束微弱的光，在他的身体边缘勾勒出金色的轮廓，Castiel恍惚间看到他身后出现了翅膀的幻影，明灭在视野里。棕色的眼眸一点也不像他记忆里Sam的那对:一个冰冷的，没有温度的宇宙回望着他，里面没有一丝光明。

他意识到自己也同样地被当作一个物品，接受着冷酷的审视，那双眼睛，带着不加掩饰的好奇扫过他。他低下头，看着自己的双手沾满了干涸的血液，血滴以一道凌厉的弧线，从他的袖子溅到手肘，最终拖曳着消失在他那褴褛的牛仔裤上。

Lucifer的嘴角以一种可笑的方式扭曲着。“我猜，这一切并不像安静地走进美好的夜晚那样[注]，对吧？”  
[注:原句是going quietly into the good night，作者应该是改用了英国诗人狄兰·托马斯的诗《Do not go gentle into that good night》(不要踏入静谧的良夜)，Lucifer用此讽刺Dean的死亡和他们的抗争必将失败，原诗见文后。]

觉得口干舌燥，他舔了舔嘴唇，尝到了铜和铁的味道，黏糊糊的。每呼吸一次，这气味灌入鼻腔的份量就多一分。Lucifer愈加冷酷的视线在他的皮肤下摸索游走，就好像它在探寻一具身体，而不是容器，住在里面的东西早已不再是天使。

“并不是说我对你，或者他没有什么期待的。“Lucifer看着Dean的尸体，表情不可琢磨。“Sam知道他永远不会停止战斗，我应该相信他。”他声音里包含的爱意是让人恶心的，每个字里都带热切的赞许和伤感的悔恨。Castiel假设，Lucifer的表现甚至可能是真的——想到这个身上就像是有什么在爬。

“你为什么现在来找我？是想让我饶你一命还是结束它？”

“都不是”，Castiel回答，“我是为他而来。”

Lucifer只迟疑了片刻，然后就笑了，却毫无幽默的感觉。“人类有那么多毫无意义的习俗，真的很愚蠢。我原本以为在所有人里，独你不会，因为这些而多愁善感。“他向Dean的尸体挥挥手，然后退开一步。”如果你一定要这么做的话，就把你最后想说的话说个干净。说完后我甚至会为你把他的尸体烧掉。”他笑着对他说。

“这是我至少能做的。”

“谢谢你。”语气仿佛是无关己事，他看着自己用血淋淋的手指，闭上了那对绿色眼睛——那里曾贮存着这世界最后一盏明灯。他闭上眼睛，把手放在Dean的前额上——余下的温暖已经消失，皮肤冷冰冰的，很柔软：对不起。

"可以了，你做吧。"

Lucifer仍然笑着，看着脚下Dean的尸体，从地面迸出的火吞没了它，火向上跃动，舞着橙色的火焰，舔舐着黑暗的天空。一阵炙热夹裹着火辣辣的空气，灼烧着划过他的脸，在他记起呼吸之前又消失不见。他眨着眼睛，等待那些虚影从视野中消失。然后，他看到Dean身体形状的灰烬和它周围发黑、烧焦的地面。这些灰烬坍塌破碎，它们最初来自地球，现在又再次成为了它的一部分。

“我答应过Sam，他们最终会在一起，”Lucifer耸耸肩，重新整理那件仍然干净无暇的外套。“别担心，Cas，他会没事的。据我所知，他第一次(在地狱)玩得很开心，他会适应的。”

“不，”Castiel回答。“他不会”。

Lucifer抬起头来，没再看他的袖口，表示遗憾的微笑冻结在唇上，眉毛因为明显的疑惑而皱在一起。“什么——他在哪?”

“我怎么知道？”他好奇地回答。“屠杀死神对你来说可能是个失误。没有他们的引导，会很容易迷路。”

棕色的眼睛猛地一跳，他面对Castiel，几乎勃然大怒。“你做了什么？”

“我能做什么?以防你忘了，我已坠落。”Castiel极不情愿地注视着他，看着恼怒的红色突然充斥他的脸颊，手在两侧握成拳头。Castiel好奇，想看到他跺脚的要求是不是太高了。

"你·做·了·什·么!" 突然间，Lucifer就扼住了他的喉咙，手指不可思议地燃烧着灼伤了他的皮肤，他的腿不停乱蹬着。“我等这个已经等的太久了，Castiel。天使们都离开了，他们的声明早已遗失。他是我的。”

Castiel对着愤怒的棕色眼睛微笑。“他永远不会是你的。”

Lucifer的手绷紧，挤走了最后一丝空气，Castiel的脚悬在地上几英寸高的地方，他无助地喘着气，肺在燃烧，但他的手指太光滑，无法控制Lucifer的手腕。

恍惚间，他能感觉到Lucifer游走在他意识边缘，戳刺，挤压，以寻找到一条通往里面的路。当他发现每一处链接都被烧毁时，愤怒成倍增长，狠狠地将一个本就困在人类身体里天使的思维封印起来。黑色的斑点开始充斥在他的视野里，Castiel顽强地抓住自己的意识，向后背抓去，想够到别在后腰的那柄枪。

他好奇自己是否一定要朝着Lucifer来一枪来分散他的注意力。这个选择可不怎么吸引人；一般来说，天使并不会像人类那样感到疼痛，但Lucifer在这个特殊的皮囊上花了不少心思，来和它产生相同的感受。

然后他就被扔过草地，他咳嗽，喘着气，因肺中缺氧而大口呼吸，每一口都伴随着硫磺和腐烂玫瑰的味道。

“我想问你还有什么问题，但是——” 

“他们走之前对你做了什么？”Lucifer低头看着他，问道。 

Castiel僵住了。”我坠落了。”

“在我还是他们的一员时，有关于规矩的想法就已经面目全非。”他评论说，“奴役永恒者，直至他腐烂成泥土，要我说还是直接杀了你更仁慈一点。告诉我——这就是天堂现在所宣称的爱吗？”  
[注:永恒者(the infinite)，这里应该代指的Castiel。]

“你在笼子里待的太久了，”Castiel严肃的答，“爱从不是仁慈，对天堂来说更加如此。”

“你应该来投靠我，”Lucifer在他面前蹲下，勾起嘴角，“我离开了众天使，而你坠落了，但这不会让我对你的兄弟情谊有所减少。”

Lucifer伸出手，他的手掌很温暖，而且出人意料地柔软——Sam的身体已经不做猎人好几年了，他已经很久没有拿过枪或刀了——手指抚摸着脸颊，Lucifer的荣光流淌过他的皮肤，那蜂蜜般的浓稠质感，仿佛浸透了他，寻找着比不相干的，由肉和骨组成的屏障还要深的地方。

在慢慢扩散的温暖里闭上眼睛，有那么一刻，他可以假装自己没有为了有着有限表面和尖锐棱角的世界，为了有着清晰界限和固定空间的荒芜位面，为了刺眼的白芒和为了想要简单的生活，永恒地无休止地工作而抛弃这些(荣光)，他简直累极了——他不记得劳累曾停止过。

“他们把你困在这里，”Lucifer低声说到，听上去很惊奇。Castiel从这让人上瘾的抚摸中猛得回过神，绝望地扯着身边的草皮——荣光的缺失很像物理的疼痛，深入骨髓，既不可能治愈也不可能遗忘。“即使是地狱也比这更仁慈。”

“仁慈只能自由地给予，”他强硬地回答。“不能被购买。”

“仁慈只是虚妄，这是一个提议。我仍然可以帮助你。”

Castiel哼笑，但随后就为这个举动后悔——因为这让他再次剧烈咳嗽起来，他嘴里充满腐烂植物的气味。“是的，如果我下跪并崇拜你的话。你应该找个新的人选。”

“这不是我今天听到的最坏的主意。”Lucifer笑着，露出一口白牙。“我不能把你的荣光还给你，存在——” 

“还真是令人吃惊。”

Lucifer转了转眼睛，站了起来。“但我可以许给你我身边的位置。”他姿势暧昧。“你知道，就像以前一样。成为我的副手，永远高于其他所有人，不管在地球还是在地狱。”

现在是世界末日而Dean Winchester已死。但他从未想过，会承受见证这两者中任何一个的重担。看着眼前那个人破碎的残骸——那个他曾为之坠落，为之赴死，并最终死于兄弟之手的人。他疑惑，为什么，对于曾犯下的罪，自己得到的报应还不够多吗？但显然，在能永远结束这一切之前，他还不得不忍受来自Lucifer的“求欢”。

“或者所有地球上的王国，如果你真的喜欢和他们一起在尘世里爬行，”Lucifer厌恶地撅起嘴，补充道。“我不能决定，你会选哪一个？”

“我会给你所有的权力，和它们所带来的荣耀:鉴于它们全都会交付给我，而我想把它们送谁就送谁。”Lucifer笑着说。

现在这一切才说到点子上。“你想让我对你俯首称臣?”

“你跪着的时候看起来真的很棒，小弟弟，我想我喜欢那个。”Lucifer又蹲在他面前，嘴咧的更开了。他的手指将他的下巴抬起，温暖的荣光盘旋，诱惑般的在他皮肤表面探寻，以此提醒:你也可以拥有它。

来自Lucifer真实形态的，几乎微不可察的光亮，冲破了自己皮囊的束缚，将他沐浴在晨星的光辉中，那宽大的羽翼似乎能遮住整个世界。“穿上一具肉身，不代表你就不是最初的创造了，你是为跪下敬拜某人而生的。在一切完成后，你就会为我这样做。”

Castiel感觉不到脚下的地面，夜晚清爽的空气，或者他自己的身体；只有晨星，一个大天使，从每一个细胞都远高于他这个人类。很久以前，他也许也能很好地做到这一点。

“你会想要的，”Lucifer非常确定，在他面颊旁轻轻吐露热气。“你会这样做，而我会教导你。然后我会把你送到地球上，你会教会全人类也想要它。”

“你想成为他们的上帝。” 

Lucifer耸耸肩，被逗乐了。”为什么不呢？”

预言被证明是无用的次数太多了，比他能数出来的还要多，但都不会超过这一刻。它曾提到先知，提到正义之人，提到天启会改变所有造物的命运，但不知怎的，它完全遗漏了比世界末日还要糟糕的事情——那就是Lucifer按照自己的意志创造一个世界的可能性。

“你不需要我的帮助来成为上帝。”

“也许我只是想这么做，”Lucifer向他微笑，“Castiel，你想要什么?”

Castiel想：我想要Dean能活着，Sam Winchester可以自由地离开你。我想要世界不会终结，天启永远不会开始。我想要今晚死去，或者当坠落或反叛时死去。我想回到坠落之前，当众天使谴责我的时候，告诉自己，我的选择并不重要，我们总是，总是会失败。

“我想，”他看着Lucifer的眼睛说道，“我想在坠落之前，可以告诉众天使，操他们自己去吧。”

Lucifer的微笑消失了。 

“那个，”Castiel若有所思地补充说，“有时我还是会烦扰到我。”

Lucifer站起身，低头看着他。“把你放在刑架上折磨直至永恒是种浪费，但好在其中的娱乐性可以弥补这一点。”

“你从不把天使放到刑架上，”Castiel回答说。“你要么收买他们，要么杀了他们。” 

Lucifer笑了。”你可不是天使，我统治整个地狱。我想做什么就做什么。”

“你在地狱里任职，”Castiel纠正，看着他的笑容渐渐消失。“我们的同胞们才统治它，我想他们不会让你这么做的。”

Lucifer的反击不只是物理上的，指尖的荣光像钝口的匕首一样生生撕扯着他，就像将他活剥了一百次——不，一千次——刀刃随着时间，时而缓慢，时而迅速，度过一秒钟像是一小时，一整天，一整年，甚至永远一样，但这根本不算什么。

Dean在刑架上遭受得要多的多，而当他离开刑架时，苦痛也只更甚。Castiel独自在这个身体已经两年了。这什么都不是，不过是血肉和骨头，一个生物学上的错误观念，一个提醒——Lucifer已经叛离众天使有多久，他又错失了多少，不曾知晓众天使对一个反叛者的惩戒，以此达到治愈他的目的，让他背叛自己的意志。Lucifer现在所做的一切，都不上这些令人毛骨悚然的恐怖。

当它停止的时候，余痛仍然从每一根神经里迸发出来，Castiel咳出鲜血，溅在布满尘土的地面上，他手指深深地掐进泥土里，喉咙就连呼吸都会扯得生疼——长时间的尖叫是会产生这样的影响。

“你——”他为自己的声音皱眉，又尝试继续。“你满意了吗？我还有更好的事情要做，不想一直迁就你发怒。”

“即使是为了Dean的兄弟吗？” 

他惊讶地看着Lucifer。“什么？” 

“我可以放了他，”Lucifer回答。“只要你回答'是'。”

“即使你愿意结束天启，爬回地狱的笼子里，”Castiel气喘吁吁地回答，“只要知道那是你想要的，那就有足够的理由说不。”

Lucifer是如此沉静，就像是大理石雕刻出的人物。”这就是你的答案？” 

“我想我已经表达的很清楚了，但如果你非要拘泥于形式的话：带着你自己远走高飞吧，离开吧，滚吧。[注]”Castiel笑了，他觉得嘴唇已经裂开，舌头尝到了鲜血的味道。“操你自己去吧。”  
[注:这一句原文为“Get thee hence. Be gone. Go away.”，应该都是来自于莎剧《罗密欧与朱丽叶》的第五幕第三场，这一场里，假死的朱丽叶醒来看到死去的罗密欧伤心欲绝，遣走劝她离开的劳伦斯，这三句话就选自朱丽叶对劳伦斯的遣走词。]

他蹒跚地站起来，尝试着靠那双麻木僵硬的腿来保持平衡，刺痛感已经减少，他可以移动了。他转过身，背对Lucifer，重新拿起武器，开始再次穿过混乱的草地。每走一步，他都能感觉到，身后的目光能灼穿他的脊背。

“即使对你来说，”Lucifer的声音从后面传来，“那也是一个非常愚蠢的选择。” 

“我为能有选择的权利支付了我的代价。”在如此多的方面。

“你觉得我会让你离开吗？”Lucifer在他到达巷口前好奇地问道。

Castiel吞咽了一下，转过身，越过Dean尸体形成的阴暗土堆，凝视着Lucifer。 

“是的。” 

“你没有想错。”

“那还真是安心。” 

Lucifer冷冷地看着他。“你想知道我今天为什么要饶你一命吗？”

“我不关心。”他好奇Lucifer是否能理解累的含义，那种连简单的在意都是一种努力的累。他的精力已经全部用于其它事了，没有富余来应对这个。”还什么有别的要说的吗？”

“你已将自身腐化，”Lucifer轻声地说，传到耳边却十分清晰。“我想问题在于，需要多长时间才会让你憎恶自己，而不是我。”

Castiel倒吸一口冷气。

“让我们拭目以待。”

随着Lucifer的突然离开，那股恶魔的感觉也消失了，现在他几乎独自一人留在这个慢慢腐烂的城市里了。

背靠小巷湿漉漉的砖墙，他闭上眼睛，集中注意力，但没有感觉到恶魔的气息，或者距离近到能造成威胁的Croatoan们。他对现在的状态感到满意，朝着抛下吉普车的地方走去，意识到生存的感觉开始在心底生长，还有些别的什么，就像是皮肤下的瘙痒。这有可能只是他的想象，但他从未有过这些情感中的任何一个，所以他怀疑它的出现只是为了让今天更操*蛋而已。

加快脚步，他走进被遗弃的停车场，半毁坏的柏油路和扭曲的车辆残骸一片混乱，他选择了它们和吉普车之间的一条通道，挤过倒塌的商店废墟。午后的灰暗过于寂静，甚至都没有微风搅动树木腐朽的残骸，但不只是这样。走到一半的时候，他发现自己慢跑起来，随着每次呼吸，急切感就愈加强烈。

他在吉普车前停下来，Castiel简短的犹豫了下，突然激增的肾上腺素让他的手不住颤抖。

“不要停下来”这句话清晰得就像对着耳朵说一样。“不要回头看。”

只有Orpheus才够蠢[注]，不去听取绝对明确的警告；很少有人能抛弃这些警告而不遭受任何报应。  
[注:Orpheus，出自希腊神话，为救死去的妻子前往冥界，冥王同意他将妻子带走，条件是出冥界的路上他绝对不能回头，但路上为了安慰难过的妻子，他忘记了告诫回过头想拥抱她，结果因为违背诺言，冥王又将妻子拉回冥界。]

“我不想伤害你。 ”

Castiel僵住了，扫视着前方空旷的停车场。”什么？” 

没人回答他，甚至听不到风的响动。

他拉开门，钻进去，机械地转动钥匙。“什么都别说。”他听从了。那声音带有一丝颤抖，他开始向距离最近的安全街道开去。“还没到时候。”

回答他的只有寂静，他既想谴责这一点，又对此很谨慎，这比他曾经能期待的多得多。再次把注意力放回路上，他集中精神驾驶，城市的边境线像发光的路标，叫嚣在他每一根神经深处，他要到那儿，他要离开这座城市!

他还没有磕嗨到如此境地。这是想象，他想着：因为长期吸毒?当然了；精神错乱?也有可能；精神创伤?谁能为此怪他呢。但他不是Orpheus，在从地下世界向上爬时，连一个简单的，明确的警告都无法遵从：他绝不会回头。

————————————  
[注]  
Do not go gentle into that good night  
翻译:黍黎释

Do not go gentle into that good night,  
不要踏入静谧的良夜  
Old age should burn and rave at close of day;  
暮年也应在黄昏中燃烧  
Rage,rage against the dying of the light.  
反抗吧，在这将逝的时光里反抗吧  
Though wise men at their end know dark is right,  
智者临终前深知黑夜到来  
Because their words had forked no lightning they  
他们的智言将不能再照亮岔路  
Do not go gentle into that good night.  
不要踏入静谧的良夜  
Good men, the last wave by, crying how bright  
善良的人啊，当最后一波浪潮呼啸而过，尽情哭喊吧。  
Their frail deeds might have danced in a green bay,  
微小的行动也能在青春里舞出辉煌  
Rage, rage against the dying of the light.  
反抗吧，在这将逝的时光里反抗吧  
Wild men who caught and sang the sun in flight,  
追逐太阳并放声歌唱的勇士们  
And learn, too late, they grieved it on its way,  
幡然醒悟，但为时已晚，他们沉浸在悲痛中已无法自拔。  
Do not go gentle into that good night.  
不要踏入静谧的良夜  
Grave men, near death, who see with blinding sight  
行将就木的人带着迷茫的眼神  
Blind eyes could blaze like meteors and be gay,  
而失明的人却能行像流星一样闪耀  
Rage, rage against the dying of the light.  
反抗吧，在这将逝的时光里反抗吧  
And you, my father, there on the sad height,  
我的父亲啊，你在这伤心欲绝之际  
Curse, bless, me now with your fierce tears, I pray.  
我祈求现在用你的热泪诅咒吧，祝福我吧。  
Do not go gentle into that good night.  
不要踏入静谧的良夜  
Rage, rage against the dying of the light.  
反抗吧，在这将逝的时光里反抗吧

————————  
译者Note  
这篇文的语言非常美，同时也非常绕和非常长……而且作者阅读量很大，总是改用一些经典，还要到处找出处，这就非常头秃(因为原文引用是没有标注的，有些可能也会注意不到，要是有漏掉的请戳我或者评论里说下我再加)……  
就算用尽心思翻译，我觉得也没把原文那种感觉呈现出来(哭泣)。  
这篇的翻译难度比正在更的另一篇though the course may change 要难得多，现在打算两篇穿插着翻译，更那篇需要三天，这篇大概需要四天……所以大概就一周两章文吧(别催我我也很想快点_(:з」∠)_)  
最后出现的人应该很好猜是谁吧～

————————————

1.2

好像是为了进一步加强疯狂的矛盾，这种感觉在经过破碎的城市边界标志时就消失了，Castiel转向路边，把吉普车停在公园里，然后趴在方向盘上，大口呼吸着，像刚被解救出来的溺水之人。

他不确定过了多久，副驾驶的地板上才传来不耐烦地响动，但这足够提醒他，他实际并不是孤身一人——不管他是怎样希望着。坐起身子，他向下看去，Dean Winchester正从吉普车的地板上瞪着他，手里仍攥着一只手机。

Castiel想知道怎样才能说服他，即使在距离这500英里的范围内，有任何仍在运行的手机塔，他也不相信信号能到达平行世界。或者至少，这不是经常发生。

“我现在可以起来了吗？”Dean谨慎地问道。“到底他妈的——” 

“要应付这些，我还嗨[注]的不够，”Castiel说着，把头靠在头枕上。  
[注:指毒品使用后精神或亢奋或恍惚的状态。]

“看来，选择戒断就是个错误。是的，你可以起来。”

Dean爬到座位上，慢吞吞地把手机塞进夹克里，Castiel发现自己很想跨过吉普车的隔断，戳他一下——现在这一切极不真实，就像是一种幻觉的延伸——这是个可爱的想法，但是过往早已表明，他的生活，即使在很小的程度上，都永远不可能那样简单。

“Cas？”他的声音没那么多疑，仍然谨慎，却夹杂了一丝忧虑。Castiel感到喉咙紧绷，恐惧、悲伤、欢笑和完全得不可置信，现在全部都向他压来。

他靠在方向盘上，突然大笑起来，一阵猛烈的干呕，刺痛了他的喉咙，让他的胃痉挛起来；这发生了，这真的发生了，他不知道现在该做什么。他原本都没去考虑今晚以后的事——反正也没什么以后了。

警报器声混杂着混乱的感情，从吉普车的另一边传来，但只是为这狂欢再添一笔:无助的，无法呼吸的，疼痛的，这些是如此让人痛苦，并且它们似乎并不愿意停止。

“Cas。”温暖的手拍上他的肩膀，试探了一会儿，就紧紧握住。他僵住了，笑声消亡在胸腔。当他转过头时，Dean正坐在座位的另一边，绿色的眼睛里藏着——是的，担忧，这多奇怪啊，多么……他也不是那么确定了。”你需要我开车吗？”

Castiel想象着Dean开车进入Chitaqua，突然间，在他不那么人类的时间里，他第一次如此清醒。

“不行。”直接了当地回答，他感觉肩膀上那只手拿开了——几乎很不情愿，他想，但这是不对的，他一直看着Dean坐回乘客座。“我认为，让营地里的人看见你不是个好主意。”有很多原因，但Dean不需要知道其中任何一条，这是为他自己好。

Dean皱眉，张嘴想要争辩，但现在可是“不可能”夜晚啊，所以他居然又闭上了嘴，不情愿地点了点头。”好吧。所以我们要去Chitaqua？”

“是的。”如果Castiel有别的选择他一定会选另一个，但现在没有。在Dean能开口问一些他回答不了的问题前——现在这种问题能有一大堆——他说，“你在Dean死后被送回了正确的时间线，之后又过了多少年?”

Dean吃惊地看了他一眼。”我想大概三年吧。你怎么——算了，特别的天使力量？”

“人类的衰老是不稳定的，但我熟悉Dean的进程，”Castiel快速，他不想鼓励他继续提问；更重要的是，他不喜欢Dean回答他的方式——“但你不能知道确切的时间吗？”Dean惊慌地睁大了眼睛——Cas更不喜欢他这样。”我当时正在工作，我想——”

“你不记得了？”Castiel靠在椅背上，吞咽着，想在不进一步惊动Dean的情况下获取更多信息。Zachariah是虐待狂，但总的来说，他做事还是遵循某种形式的逻辑，无论这逻辑本身多么扭曲。“这次众天使为什么派你来？”来观赏世界末日，字面意义上的那种：那不是虐待狂，那是疯了。

“我想——我想他们没有。” 

Castiel愣住了。”他们没有？”

“Zachariah死了。”这是多么意外和欣慰的消息啊。“众天使——“

Dean的眼睛落到他身上，然后就移开了，专注地盯着仪表盘。”他们现在因为别的事分心了。这很复杂。顺便说一句，我们赢了天启。”

“恭喜，可是我们却没有。”

Castiel没有想到，现实能够如此精确地模拟一次令人不快的心酸旅行所带来的影响。 

“Cas，怎么回事？为什么我又来了这里？”

“也许我们应该从你所记得的，关于你怎么来这里的一切开始？”Dean看起来好像要抗议。”以及你能记得的，在那之前发生的一切。”

Dean哼笑，“怎么，从三年前开始?”

“可以，”Cas同意道，无视了Dean的恼怒——Dean可没想到，他的话真从字面意思被理解了——再次启动吉普车，“让我们就从那时开始。”

————————————  
在他们越过离Chitaqua只有五英里的巡逻线时，Dean不情愿地躲到了吉普车的后面。他们一到营地，Castiel就听见自己冷静的声音，在向守卫解释今晚稍加编辑过的，灾难性的事件——也意识到Dean正听着他的每一句话。

车库毫不意外的空无一人。而现在黄昏刚过，黑暗会模糊和他走在一起的人的身份，为他们提供保护，这让通过连接停车场和他小屋的路更加容易。如果有人看到他们，也不会以此联想到附带高死亡率的，糟透了的任务——这样就妨碍不到Castiel寻欢作乐。

Castiel只花了足够洗去最深沉血迹的时间，把那件破夹克和外套留在浴室的地板上，然后回到小客厅去找Dean Winchester——这一切是怎么发生的，究竟为何会是这样——他正坐在沙发上，弓着身体，茫然无神。

尽管Castiel阻断了有人戏剧性地扰乱时空造成的偏头疼，但仅仅看着他就让人非常不适。他真该庆幸，Dean上一次来时，他花了些心思学习了这个小技巧，尽管他曾期望不会再次用上它。

他不确定自己在浴室门口麻木地站了多久，直到Dean的头猛得抬起来。他站起来，绿色的眼睛怒气冲冲地眯着。

“那该死的到底怎么回事？”

他想逃开这个问题，即使Dean已经逼近，威胁似的提高嗓音说着。每一处都是如此不和谐:牛仔裤，t恤衫，夹克，更加新的靴子，没有佩戴任何武器，年轻不只几岁的样子，所有这一切很早之前就已变得苍白无力——在记忆中Dean渐渐冰冷的尸体之前，在Lucifer一把火将它烧成尘土之前。

“——你没告诉他们他死了！为什么…“他不知道Dean在对他说什么，只知道他突然停下来了，Dean就在一英尺远的地方，望着他，脸上一副Castiel已经不记得该怎么去解读的表情。”Cas？”

Castiel上身越过沙发，用手刚好能够到那瓶他从未打算喝完的，几乎还满着的酒——因为他没想着在今晚活下来；因为他没想着在世界末日里活下来；因为没人能从Dean那儿活下来——他不知道，为什么这才是他最在意的。

“Cas？”Dean仍站在Castiel把他留下的，那个房间中央。Dean Winchester脸上的表情很可能是同情；这也许是他今晚看到的，最奇怪的事情——但竞争如此激烈，他可无法确定。“Cas，那里到底发生了什么事？”

"我就是——"他停了一会，把精神集中在这异常艰难的对话上，松了下紧握在酒瓶上的手指，它们已经有些麻木了。"我就是得去看看他的尸体."

“见鬼。”Dean短暂地闭上了眼睛，愤怒渐渐消失。“我忘了——对这里来说，那是一个小时前的事。你还……”

幸运的是，他在“好”这个词脱口而出之前就阻止了自己；Dean Winchester知道调整自己不当言语是件很新奇的事情，这真让人着迷。

“时间比我预期的长。在我找到他后，Lucifer很快就分散了我的注意力。” 

“Lucifer？”Dean朝他迈了一步。”他在那儿？”

Castiel轻轻点头，往后仰去，茫然地盯着天花板。”我早该料到的。他肯定忍不住去对着尸体沾沾自喜一番。”

也许这得益于Sam Winchester：对于他长久的抗争而受的，迟来的惩罚。

Lucifer会很享受那个的。Castiel拧开盖子，浑浑噩噩地喝了一口，但并没有预想中酒精的灼烧感，他能尝到的只有烟和死亡。他擦了擦嘴，惊讶地眨了眨眼睛，看着不到一英尺远的Dean，他看上去很担忧。他知道如何应对Dean的戒心；但是担忧?他没办法，也不想去处理。

他朝他微笑，把几乎空了的瓶子伸过去。”你想要一些吗？我肯定在什么地方还有更多的——”

“Cas。”Castiel没理他，又喝了一口，然后瓶子突然从他手中被夺走。“Cas，”他有些急躁，然后皱起眉头，绿色的眼睛更加低沉，眯了起来。“你的脖子怎么了？”

Castiel伸手，一碰脖子上的烧伤，就因为疼痛呲牙。”我把这个给忘了。”

“Lucifer干的。”Dean在他回答之前说，这太明显了。Dean的手指抚上Castiel的下巴，将他的头稍微抬起来一点。“上帝啊，你的急救箱在哪？”

“一点都不疼。”它疼，但是这世界的一切都那么让人疼痛，所以他不承认，就像它只是个无关紧要的东西。“他总是控制不住自己的脾气，我感觉就像在应付一个被宠坏了的小孩。”

Dean仰起头，凝视着他的眼睛。“Cas，你能跟上我说的话吗？” 

“那才是我喝的第一瓶酒。” 

“这不是我要说的。”

“他烧了Dean的尸体。”对于这个，屋里可没有足够的酒精。Dean张嘴，然后停下来，一动不动。”耐心是一种美德，你知道吗？”

Dean吞咽了一下，脖子紧绷，点了点头。“我听说过。”

“这可能是我唯一的美德了。”他用探寻的目光看着Dean的表情。“现在能把瓶子给我了吗？”

“Cas——”Dean出人意料地伸出手来，抓住他的手腕，拽得他差点失去平衡。Dean把他的手翻过来，露出了一个他已经忘记的，还在渗血的伤口。“Cas，你战斗的时候我也在场。还有别的地方受伤吗？”

“这没什么。” 

“天哪。”Dean站起来，放开他的手。“那操蛋的急救箱、在、哪？” 

他努力集中精神。”在厨房的水槽下面。”

当Dean回来的时候，他嘴角带着的严肃让人不可置否。他坐到沙发上，快速清点了一下急救箱，脸上的表情看上去不怎么满意。他拿出纱布，胶带，酒精，一小管抗生素和一把剪刀。

“把手给我。”Dean坚定地说——这语调，和Castiel习惯反驳的那个过于相似，但却不是一模一样。而他的短暂愣神，就意味着Dean伸出手，抓住了Castiel的手腕，把他的手掌放在膝上。

头微微放低，Dean出乎意料地小心翼翼，擦掉了留下的血迹，然后非常没必要地在伤口涂了一层抗生素。他把伤口包扎整齐，用胶带简单固定住。

“抬起头。”Dean轻声说，但他布满老茧的手指已经触摸到他的下巴，让他的头靠在沙发上。放任他做这件事比争辩它的必要性容易。他感到脖子敏感的皮肤上，传来轻柔的压迫感。从余光里，他看到Dean的嘴角因审视而弯曲。

“一级荣光烧伤，你曾在拖你出地狱的天使那儿学到过。”

“那是我荣光在你灵魂上标记的体现，”Castiel回答，感到自己正扯出一个微弱的笑容，Dean翻了白眼。“这不是对身体上的物理伤害，它在黎明之前就会消失。”

“他想对你的真实形态做些什么？”

Dean很聪明。

”他什么也做不了，除非想置我于死地。令他不满的是，众天使除了把我困在这个躯体里，已经毁了不少东西。”

“操他们。”他往后一靠，抬起头。“你知道你现在处于惊慌状态，对吧？” 

哦。“是这样吗？” 

“是的。”Dean舔了舔嘴唇。“Cas，你得躺下什么的。” 

“我需要那个瓶子。” 

“喝酒帮不了你。” 

“什么都帮不了我！”他没来得及细想，就吼出声。”无论如何，我都想要那瓶酒。”

很明显在十秒过后，Dean才起身，抓起瓶子猛得推到他手上。就这样被Dean Winchester沉默地审视着，是此时此刻，为数不多让他感到熟悉的事，再没有别的了。

喝完它花了一些时间，但确定的是，肯定哪里还放着一些。

“你为什么这样对你的手?”Dean问道，再次坐到他旁边。即使现在，他都是个猎人，想要在最没意义的时刻，从一个最没用的目击者那里打探消息。“Cas?”

“我不记得了。”

Dean伸手接过空瓶子，俯身把它放在地板上。当他挺直身子时，手里又拿着一瓶满满的酒。

”你是在哪——“

“我第一次来这里，你就带我参观了一番，记得吗？卧室里有浴室，哪都没有食物，到处都是毒品，Jim Beam[注]在桌子底下，可以随便拿，我有注意听。”  
[注:Jim Beam是一种始于1795年威士忌酒。]

Dean诱人地摇着瓶子。”谁给你的这些？” 

“所提供的服务的报酬，”他心烦意乱地回答，伸手去拿瓶子，Dean立马把瓶子举起来，刚好让他够不着。“把那个给我。”

“那就要给对得起我的酬劳，”Dean说，“Lucifer做了什么？”

“Lucifer还能做什么?他愚蠢地威胁我，然后提了更加愚蠢提议，我拒绝了，然后离开了。”

“然后他就让你这么走了。”

“我没兴趣听他的解释。现在能把瓶子给我吗？”Dean的嘴绷紧了，但还没来得及回答，Castiel自己就把它拿了过去，拧开瓶盖，喝了一大口，等待着什么——任何事情——会发生，但尽管大脑仍然令人不安地杂乱无章，他也没有明显的表现出来。他滑到地板上，从沙发下面拿出一个盒子，开始思考打火机在哪里。”你有打火机吗？”

Dean盯着他。”什么？” 

“打火机？”Castiel打开盒子，取出其中一个袋子，一只手若有所思地掂量着。“当然，我会分给你的。”

“你认真的？”Dean怀疑地问道。“你现在要做这破事？” 

“我不知道你是否意识到了，但Lucifer赢了天启，”他懒散地回答。“世界完蛋了。现在我们只剩下这些。”

在很长一段时间，Dean都很安静。”“Lucifer赢了，”他平静地附和。“我把这个也忘了。”

“我也正试图做到这一点。”他胡乱揉捏着那个小袋子，差点把它弄掉，双手笨拙得出奇。“由于这是第一次世界末日，我们缺乏关于它具体如何进展的可靠信息。这……”这压根就不应该发生，他想。

有那么一瞬间，他什么都看不见，眼前只有Dean的身体，在灰色的下午渐渐冷却，空气中弥散着让人窒息的玫瑰气味。“我不知道我们还有多久。”

“那我们得离开这里，”Dean开始说，然后意识到这是多么荒谬，声音渐渐低了下去。 

Castiel还是把话说了出来。”Dean，你觉得我们能去哪儿？”

突然地，Dean也滑到他身边，从口袋掏出打火机，扔到他大腿上。然后拿起盒子，取出纸片，在盖子上折成正方形，他伸出手。“把那个给我，我们还有多长时间？”

“我不知道。”Castiel松开手，顺从地把袋子扔到Dean手里，看着他熟练地把纸卷成一个卷，舔了舔边缘把它固定好。“也许都等不到明天早上。对抗他的一整支军队，这些防护咒撑不了多久的。”或者他们会耗尽食物，在那等死。只可能任由其一。

Dean拿起打火机，一只手漫不经心地把它点燃，眼睛盯着纸卷，液滴因始料不及的微风微微颤动。”所以你才没有告诉他们。”

“我们只有现在了。”Castiel喃喃道，拿起做好的纸卷，又差点把它掉在地上——他这才隐约意识到自己的手在颤抖。“至少，他们应该拥有那个。”

“拿着。”Dean用嘴叼着纸卷，点燃，又把打火机递过去。“给我一秒钟。我再去拿两瓶酒。”

——————————  
译者Note:

真的超级心疼14卡，他看起来一副无所谓的样子，但内心其实还是那个care too much的天使。即使14丁再混蛋，卡仍然在为他哀悼，以自己的方式……  
而且卡从一个天使变成人类，这其中的感情也不会像剧里表现的那么轻描淡写，文里有一句，他对丁说的是“你曾在拖你出地狱的天使那儿学到过。”言语之间，已经把自己和过去那个天使分离开了。他已经不是他，但又是他。  
总之……翻完这节我整个人是不好的_(:з」∠)_。但是写的也确实触动人，文里还有不少小细节，作者真的很棒。

——————————————

——————————————

1.3

\--第四天--

"Cas?"

Castiel被这突然的声音惊醒了，他克服了本能的恐慌，不确定地盯着眼前昏暗的房间。灰色的微弱光线开始从窗户透进来，也只刚刚能照亮房间。这就是说，还有不到一小时就要破晓了——这是他没打算还能再见到的景象。

令人更加不安的是，他怀疑他还能看到不止这一次。

“你醒了吗?”同样的声音，带着一丝有趣的恼怒，混着不合时宜的木头敲击声。他仍皱着眉毛，跟着声音的来源望向门口——那个熟悉的身影就靠在墙上，闲散地那一串柱子绕在手腕上。

“不，”他故意回答，想把自己埋在沙发垫子里，直到她离开再出来。这是行不通的，但他想不出一个不去尝试下的理由。”走开，Vera。”

“早上好，Cas，”Vera爽快地回答，把珠子扔下，交缠着落在了沙发的扶手上，她用靴子踢了踢Castiel的脚，让他为她让路。胳膊放松地肘搭在膝盖上，她朝他笑了笑。“漫漫长夜哈？”

“你在这里干什么？”坐起来，他痛苦地意识到，尽管和他意愿相悖，他还是完美地清醒了过来，他不知道自己是如何让这种情况发生的。

房间看上去也很不对劲，但在她的注视下，他没法集中精力去找出到底哪里出了问题。他瞥了一眼她，看到远离那张疲惫的面容处的头发，被凌乱地扎了起来；深色的皮肤，就像她没扣扣子的夹克；牛仔裤和靴子，布满了灰尘和泥土。

他心不在焉，目光落在那件破旧的灰色T恤衫上，注意到她肩上的皮套里有一只手枪，然后又瞥了一眼门口，她的步枪正靠在墙上。”你是在巡逻吗？”

“刚回来。”她抬起头，把散开的一缕头发扎回去，然后用棕色的眼睛盯着他。“你不记得了？”

“我什么都记得。”这是真的，尽管此时他还不能完全想起一些特定的记忆。据他所知，这周她没有被派去任何巡逻。而且房间到底怎么回事？他扫视了一圈，试图找出异样所在，但失败了。”有什么地方——”

“告诉你吧，”她交叉着双腿，漫不经心地打断道。“如果你掩盖行踪的本领没那么糟糕的话，我可能还不会注意到。你该死的到底在干什么？”

Castiel保持面无表情的同时，疯狂地试图回忆起上一天——两天？——还是三天的记忆，寻找着来龙去脉。

“让我们两个都轻松点吧，”Vera平静地继续说着。“每次黄昏后一小时到黎明前一小时，你都在整个该死的城市里秘密搜寻Dean。我明白，你想找到他，每个人都想，但是每天晚上，一个人去堪萨斯城——天哪，就算是你，通常也没那么傻！”

“你为什么会这么想——” 

“吉普车还是热的，”她直截了当地说。“我来这里之前检查过了。想再试试吗？”

Castiel都没费劲去寻找他的裤子。从字面上讲，它们可能在这个营地的任何地方，无论如何，那位置显然和他的钥匙不在一块。Vera酝酿了一会儿，才终于开口，而且不会弄错，她的声音在颤抖。“Cas，告诉我——在这里，你可以对我撒谎——你没打算在你糟糕透顶的时候去到城里——”

"Unless you wish to count speed, no" 就在一呼吸之间，那微弱的不安就发展成了恐慌，这三天的一切，仿佛能听到咔哒一声，突然就变得井然有序。“我不是个傻瓜”  
[注：count speed给的标准解释是定速拉伸，这里就咋看咋奇怪，听太太们意见，是觉得有两种可能，一是作者打错字了是“count sheep”数羊，借指睡得迷迷糊糊的状态，就是说“除非我是梦游过去的”；第二种可能“除非你希望我能瞬移”，两个意思我觉得都很有道理啊...要是有想法评论或私戳我都可以....]

“因为一连三天不睡觉，可对你有好处呢，”她酸溜溜地说，但明显松口气的语调，消除了言语间的敌意。“Cas，为什么——我是说，我知道，那是Dean，但是别这样。我知道你可以照顾好自己的，但是——听着，此时此刻，我们负担不起你——”她犹豫的时间很短，他几乎没注意到，“——或任何人冒这样的风险。你和我一样清楚Dean的命令。”

“我以我的服从而闻名。”吉普车就在车库里，她已经检查，但他需要的不止这些。“有没有其他人注意到——”

"你比平时还要疯吗?" Vera问道,转了转眼睛。 "专业提示:告诉别人让你一个人待着，就因为你想以字母顺序来忏悔你的各种罪行，可一点都不明智。还是说是以严重程度来排序?"

“完成这些三天时间可不够。”他想得到，谁会认为这句话很好笑，而自己也一定是嗨过头了，才说出了下面那句话。“有人去过Dean的小屋吗？”

“当然没有。“我告诉过每个人，一切都很好。”他缓缓地眨了眨眼，专注于她严肃的表情。“Cas，他还活着。我知道这一点，你也知道，每个人都知道。我知道等待是艰难的，但是——”

“我们负担不起我离开营地的后果。”“Vera心烦意乱地点点头，向门口瞥了一眼。他注意到她眼睛下的黑眼圈——他先前忽视了它。她疲惫地垂下肩膀，过于宽松的橄榄色军装下，她握紧了双手，好隐藏那几不可查的颤抖。但同时，那布满血丝的棕色眼睛，就算在大清早的现在也非常警惕。“你看起来很累。巡逻队比平时更忙吗？”

“不，没关系的，”她不在意地回答，转过身来对他很快地笑了一下，尽管一条腿开始不耐烦地颠起来。“事实上一切都很平静，Amanda和Mel说今天和往常一样，所以我不知道。就是你看，我需要——”

“给我一分钟。”把毯子扔到一边，他忽略了她恼怒的叹息，从沙发底下拽出一条牛仔裤，简单地检查了一下——它甚至可能本就是自己的。“Mel什么时候加入了驻地的巡逻队？”

“几天前，”她不耐烦地回答，然后吸了口气，接着又说，“我们必须保证巡逻的进行。她是自愿参加的。”

“棒极了的注意，”他告诉她，站起身穿上牛仔裤，走过几乎没有障碍物的地板来到厨房，数着垃圾桶边整齐堆放的瓶子数量——还有在水槽里，和它旁边的地板上的，还有之后堆满整个厨房的。

看到地板这么空旷，他隐约感到不安。“这又是谁做的？”

“什么？”Vera在客厅里问道，听上去有些紧张；他望了一眼，她站在门口皱着眉。“我得走了，所以我们能——”

“迁就我一下。”三天了，他在做什么，Dean为什么要去城里；他可能很愚蠢，但通常还是会知道一些逻辑，虽然其它所有人都不能理解这一点，但他自己是可以的。

打开小壁橱的门，那里放着他的书，他只用看一眼，就注意到其中六本书不见了。他回想了下它们的题目，并在关上橱门之前，发现了它们共同的主题。他转过身来，看到Vera站在沙发边，眼神紧张地在他和门口之间转移。”你在等谁吗？”

“不，我为什么要——”Castiel再次走进房间的时候，她的双手正紧张地在大腿间搓来搓去。Castiel终于意识到，关于这个房间是什么在困扰他了，“只是有些累。呃——”

“每天早上都打扫吗？”他把目光落在地毯上，不安地想它是否一直是那种颜色。或者说，如果他一直有地毯的话。

“是的，我也好奇这一点，”她回答，困惑地环顾四周。“你是不是喝醉了打扫卫生什么的？你这样做了吗？”

“这还真是唯一的解释。”当一下子有那么多事情要处理的时候，集中注意力是如此困难。”你说吉普车还热着？”

Vera不自在地挪动下身体，但她点头了。“是的，这就是为什么——”

“是的，这就是你为什么要过来问清楚。因为每天黎明前一个小时我都在这里，你知道这一点，因为每天早上你都会过来检查一遍。很显然还有黄昏之前也是，尽管这只是猜测——因为巡逻的夜班是在黄昏交替的。”

她一动不动，棕色的眼睛短暂地睁大，然后她点点头，抬起下巴。“我很担心。我想确保你没事。”

“你可以叫Amanda看着我，”他说，肩膀靠在厨房的门上。“她会很乐意效劳的。”

“你说过——”她做了个怪相。“听着，她尊重你的隐私，好吗？不管在堪萨斯城发生了什么——我知道你现在还不想谈论，这没问题。”

“营地运行得顺利吗？”他问，视线一直没有从她的脸上移开。”没有恐慌，没有担心，人们很晚才意识到，Dean失踪了，跟随他前去的副手们也都死了，我们现在，甚至连一个基本的指挥机构都没有……“她越过他肩膀盯着那堵墙，这种眼神让他闭上了眼睛。

“请告诉我，我应该祝贺你在Chitaqua成功地发动了政变，并且你希望被称为‘你令人恐惧的陛下’。”

“这不是政变，”她不慌不忙地说。“更多的是基于我们现有资源的重新组织，我不知道你是否注意到，除了Dean的四名副手，我们领导者的确切位置存在一些不确定性。你有过更好的主意，你应该参与选举。”

“有一次投票——谢谢你，你开玩笑的样子很有帮助。”他在紧闭的卧室门旁突然看到了一件T恤衫，Castiel从地上把它抓了起来，不耐烦地把它套过头顶。”我没什么时间，所以如果你愿意，请解释一下谁现在负责Chitaqua，鉴于Dean的所有副手都死在堪萨斯城了？”

“他们中有四个人死了，”她纠正他说。“其中一个回来了。”

她朝门口瞥了一眼，脸上的表情渐渐软化，变得顺从起来，跟随着她的目光，他看到四个人——大概是值白班的人——站在外面，在阴沉的灰白色晨光中，紧张地在门廊低垂的台阶附近踱来踱去。

Vera咬咬嘴唇，走到门口，探出身喊：“五分钟！”然后瞥了他一眼，她脸上流露出的，同时混杂着无可奈何和失望的神情，是那么似曾相识——Dean曾这样看过他，次数多到他都数不清了。

她深吸了一口气，穿过房间，在几英尺外停了下来。 

“他们认为我是在接受你的命令，”她简单地说。“现在，你有了选择。”

金发挽成马尾辫的Amanda朝小屋里望了一眼，有那么一会儿，蓝绿色的眼睛和他相遇，他把目光移开了。”我的回答是不。”

“你拿着你该死的枪，走出去，给他们下命令，”她断然地继续说。“或者告诉他们我撒谎了，你选择了退出，如果那样做，就只能祈祷你能活着了，因为我敢肯定，我他妈的不会再为你做这些了。”

Castiel把目光转向Vera。“为什么不？到目前为止，你做得很好。” 

“操你的，”她回答，棕色的眼睛变得严酷。“游戏时间结束了，Castiel；该处理烂摊子了。你打算怎么办？”

屋外，Mel和David正窃窃私语，不时紧张地朝里看一眼，随着太阳渐渐升上天空，他们的面孔因逐渐滋生的担忧更加紧绷。越过他们，是Chitaqua的围墙，保护他们的符咒正传出蜂鸣声。这些都不重要了，他想告诉她，世界已经结束了，他们已经死了。他们现在所做的一切，只是计算着时间直到最后。

“你说驻地巡逻队巡逻时，一切异常平静？”

Vera开始说。”是啊。我们检查了方圆25英里，什么都没发现。”

Dean会怎么做？他问自己——不去理会这想法带来的那道苦痛；Dean如果能知道现在的状况，他会怎么做?他会问些什么？他需要知道什么?他会做什么?

“在有新的发现之前，所有巡逻行动暂缓。”他说，“我需要一份有关所有事情的完整报告——是的，所有事——自从我们去堪萨斯城后发生的一切。参与巡逻的每一个人中午都要到这里见我，并且要回答关于他们巡逻期间，每一秒发生的事。”

她皱眉。“为什么——”

“在接下来的48小时内，营地将被封锁，”他继续说着，并努力思考可能遗漏的点。他全部的凡人时光都在这里度过，他应该知道怎么做的。”守卫会被告知，任何试图进出的人都应被当场射杀。”Vera吸了一口气，她很震惊——这提醒了他，她先前说的吉普车的事。

“叫醒Sheila，告诉她暂时停用所有车辆，她和Frederick要找到和没收所有的钥匙，并在黄昏前把它们带到这里。我知道我们钥匙的数量，如果有一把不见了，我想知道原因。”

在随后降临的沉默里，他看到了自己的腰带，就整齐地绕在附近的椅子上。他拿起腰带，扣好，然后从沙发垫子下拔出枪。他下意识地检查它，然后停了下来——这让他想起，Dean第一次把枪递给他的时候，他告诉他，是时候学习如何使用它了。

“Cas，”Vera慢慢地说，“堪萨斯城发生了什么事？” 

Dean说：Cas，现在只剩你和我了。如果我们确定要这么做，你必须尽你所能去学习。

“小队的领头都被杀了，”他告诉她，把枪塞进枪套，然后从枕头下取出刀来。Dean的命令是，任何在战斗中幸存下来的人，都要确保营地的安全，直到能够联系上他。”

“他活下来了？”Vera紧张地舔着嘴唇。“你确定吗？” 

“否则，你对我就没有用了。那么，接下来会怎么样呢？”

“他还活着，”Castiel看着她的眼睛回答说。“在他回来之前，他的最后命令将被遵守。” 

Vera闭上眼睛，肩膀下沉，明显松了一口气。”好的。还有别的事吗？”

“我今天早上要去检查防护咒，所以中午之前我都没有空，”他开始说，然后他想起白天巡逻的队员正在外面等他的命令。他什么都不知道——他可能漏掉了的，需要澄清的，忘记了的，甚至不知道该告诉他们的事。

闭上眼睛，他想：我做不到这个。 

“Cas？”Vera平静地说，他觉得有人轻轻碰了碰他的胳膊。”你准备好了吗？”

他睁开眼睛，看着符咒保护下的，这个小世界的大门。他必须准备好，因为他们只有现在。他必须准备好，他一定要准备好，因为世界已经结束，Dean已经死了，但是，现在正睡在他小屋里的那个人，身边也没有其它人了。

所以，接下来会怎么样呢?

“是的，”他吸气，“我已经准备好了。”

——————————

维护营地的符咒，是少数他从未放弃的职责之一，这已经是一项扎根在他身体里的本能——他甚至可以在睡梦中完成它。他把手划开一道利落的口子，就覆于在堪萨斯城所受的，半愈合的伤口之上。他机械地用手指轻敲钥匙，然后退开一步，却发现自己凝视着那道鲜红色的血纹，在清晨微弱的灰色光线下闪闪发亮。

恍惚地，他听见钥匙从他已经麻木的手指尖滑落，发出沉闷的响声。但现在他所能想到的，就是Dean已经死去三天了，而他却还在这里检查符咒，就像他还活着时那样。

突然间，他发现自己正坐在碎石地上，无法呼吸；世界结束了，Dean死了，但他没有。

他把头枕在膝上，一声哽咽从他喉咙里挣扎着爬出来，溅落在空气里，然后是另一声，接着又是一声。他根本停不下来，甚至都无法控制住它们，这些啜泣声像锯齿一样锋利，它们让他如此痛苦，而这苦痛又让更多的哭泣声倾泄而下。

这令人憎恨——他竟然允许自己生活在一个没有Dean的世界里；这是不可能发生的，在他三天前亲眼看到Dean死去，焚成灰烬后还能生活下去。无论这算什么，都不可能称之为生活[注]。

他做不到，他没可能活过这个[注]，没人能指望他。他做不到，就是不可以。  
[注:这里一个用了living，一个用了survive;这里和《Angel with a shotgun》里那句歌词“I want live not just survive.”感觉很像。]  
——————————  
译者note:

今天更得有点晚，主要是最近事情比较多，要补很多材料。但好在紧赶慢赶总算是没有鸽...  
这章的卡对丁，有点你死了我就继承你的责任的意思，但真正让他坚持下去的，大概还是横空出现的2011丁。这文不算典型的虐，但有点压抑，翻的时候超难受...就希望他们能好好的。  
——————————

1.4

Castiel悄悄打开Dean Winchester小屋的门，溜了进去。入骨的精疲力尽，让时间的每一秒都仿佛能持续永恒。从黎明到现在才过了三个小时，但他感觉，自他醒来后世界走过了数年——虽然它本该消亡。

疲惫地，他强迫自己去回想——他要告诉那人什么?怎么说他才会明白?即使内心早已麻木，但不管是谁把他送到这里来——在他赢得了自己的天启后——强迫他经历一个失落世界的缓慢死亡，都使Castiel感到愤怒。

他深吸一口气，转过身，看见他还在那里——就和他早上去检查防护符路过这儿时一样。他瘫在布满刮痕的桌子上，就趴在Castiel好心地从个人补给里匀出来，送给他的书上。他看上去随时都会从椅子上摔下去。

从口水量和柔和的声音上来看，他确信，Dean一定会否认类似打鼾在内的所有事，他唯一可能的反应就是趴回去睡觉。

尽管Dean睡得脸颊有些红，但他看上去比三天前更苍白了，红了的眼眶下有淡蓝色的淤青。但这并不奇怪，现在他意识到Dean的作息时间表是怎样的了；白天在小屋看书，或是想用伏特加和威士忌，从他这里换取没完没了问题的答案，然后在晚上，就会开着偷来的吉普车，去搜寻堪萨斯城——这样当然没多少时间，能花在像睡觉如此平凡的事情上。

Castiel停下来，当他看到这个Dean穿着什么样的衣服时，房间突然就在他眼前模糊了。眼神落到和他来时相比明显松弛了的裤腰，他的T恤皱起来，露出来苍白的皮肤，然后是磨损的裤边下，那双脏兮兮的白色袜子。

快速查看了下桌子，什么也没发现，在他意识到自己在做什么之前，他打开了壁橱的门，盯着原来那个Dean最新的一批武器——不见的只有他三天前带到堪萨斯城的那些。

吉普车里还有一个军火库，他提醒自己，但Castiel并不认为在从堪萨斯城回来的路上他有提起过这个。

回到前屋，Castiel茫然地看着Dean——这不是那个Dean，但他确实是Dean——在书页上无意识地咕哝着，舔着嘴唇，然后湿乎乎地叹口气，再次进入睡眠；他在堪萨斯城呆了三个晚上，手无寸铁，独自一人，就在一个Dean Winchester已经死亡，Lucifer选择他统治的黎明开始的地方。

Dean可能在过去三天里的任何时候死去，他可能在今早醒来时，听到Vera报告有一辆失窃的吉普车，和一个空无一人的木屋；Vera也可能什么都不告诉他，他可能根本就不会知道Dean已经死了。

Castiel也有可能那个晚上就死在堪萨斯城，根本不知道这位Dean在这里。

他把桌子往后挪，一脚把椅子从Dean屁股底下踢开，看着那双绿眼睛在迟来的警醒中猛得睁开——他重重地摔到地板上，几乎喘不过气。Dean一时有些不知所措，愣了一段时间，想重新找回他的呼吸，然后慢慢坐起来，困惑地扫视着房间，直到看到Castiel正倚在桌子边上。”Cas？你搞什么——”

“闭嘴，”Castiel回答，懒洋洋地把椅子放回来，然后一只脚放在Dean的胸口上，把他推回地板。无视了Dean疼痛的哼哼声，他把椅子架在他身上，双腿把他的胳膊压在两侧。在Dean反应过来，并把它推开之前——Castiel想，他还没习惯在战区生活——就坐下来，双手交叉放在靠背上，低头看着Dean由于愤怒而涨红的脸，和因为几乎算是滑稽一般的惊讶而睁大的眼睛。”早上好，Dean。今天早上过得怎么样？”

“他妈的搞什么——”Dean喊道，肩膀反应迟钝地从地板上撑起，砰的一声撞到了金属板上后，又倒回地面。Castiel看着Dean挣扎了一会儿，然后把一只脚放在他的肩膀上，再次把他推到地板上。Dean眨着眼睛，盯着他，愤怒的绿色眼睛充满着警惕：简直好极了。”Cas？为什么——”

“我早就知道你比他迟钝得多，”Castiel对他说，“但我想，我可以用一用这个测试。看来对你有能力通过它的假设，实在太乐观了。”

“让我走，”Dean大声说，Castiel加重了他肩膀上的压力，他的声音渐渐变成呻吟。“Cas——！”

“你还比他要愚蠢得多，想象一下我有多惊喜。”抽出小刀，Castiel弯下身，忽略了那明显的抽气声，移动他的脚，好割开Dean左肩膀的袖子——看着那熟悉的标记[注]，才猛然意识到，做这些的时候自己有多醉。  
[注:这里应该是指那个手印，而Cas想找的是自己画在Dean手臂上的一个符咒。]

他手臂上黑色的标记笔画的符咒已经褪色，可能到日落就会消失。“Dean，”他直截了当地说，“这可能是我要问你的，最重要的问题，所以认真回答我。你愿意冒多大风险来测试，你和他之中，谁更擅长对我撒谎？”

Dean似乎也缺乏控制自己表情的能力，这可能会让事情变得简单一些。 

“我不会撒谎。现在你能告诉我你在干什么吗？”

“今天早上我被一个非常烦人的消息打搅了。”Castiel回答说，“我并没有醉到不记得你让我帮了你多少次，但我的判断力受损，意味着我不知道你到底在做什么。不幸的是，黎明的时候，我彻底明白了，你会为此付出代价的。书和那个符号我都能理解，但说真的，你认为在过去的三个晚上，一个人进城能实现什么？”

“你他妈的觉得我想干什么？”Dean怀疑地问道。“我想找到我出现的地方，这样就能想办法回去了！”

当他猜到Dean要进城的原因时，他并没有想到Dean，甚至可能不知道他出现在哪里。 

“——在研究方面，你并不是那么有帮助。那你说我到底该怎么办？”

“我显然对你的研究非常有帮助，”他麻木地说，试图思考。“我记得我回答了你每一个越来越愚蠢的问题。”Dean怒视着他。“事实上，我记得当你问我怎样才能回去时，我说得很具体。”

“你让我试着祈祷，”Dean挖苦地回答。真是帮了大忙，谢谢你了。” 

“那是因为祈祷，是你最有可能得到帮助的来源，这说明了很多事情。”Dean想要开口，但他打断了他的话。“我想我已经跟你解释过了。”

“你当时可正忙着喝一堆酒，”Dean轻蔑地说，一只膝盖使劲地顶向椅子的底部；Castiel自动调整平衡，考虑在他伤到自己之前，给他一脚——踢在一个没有伤害但非常非常痛苦的地方。”所以如果你不介意的话——”

Castiel粗暴地加大了Dean肩上的压力，等听到压抑的喘息声才稍稍减缓。

“如果你再动，我就把你的肩膀脱臼。你信吗？”当Castiel慢慢缓解压力时，Dean点了点头；至少此刻，他并没有说谎。”我告诉过你做不到的。你有费心听整个解释，还是忙着给我灌酒？”

“去你妈的，”Dean说，看向别处，但Castiel已经看到了他眼中的罪恶感。“让我起来！”

“我再说一次，”Castiel说着。“这次，听好了。你的到来，是由于一个既能看到，又能控制时空的人故意操纵的。你是人类，你的大脑甚至无法完全理解时间的多样性，更没有成功操控它的可能。”他瞥了一眼书，根据每堆书的数量推测出Dean阅读的进度。“你已经读了足够多的书，知道我告诉你的是真相。”

Dean舔了舔嘴唇，看上去有点不太确定。”那我就要找出是谁干的，或者是谁能让一切复原。” 

“那会很有帮助，”Castiel同意。“然而，这项计划确实存在问题，现在留下的生灵，没有谁能做到这一点。”

“胡说，”Dean吸气，脸色变得苍白，“一定有办法，有什么人或者什么东西——” 

“众神已被屠戮，”他打断说，惊讶于想要保持声音平稳需要做的努力。

“Lucifer做得很彻底，那些可以离开的早就走了，其余的被发现后，就被追捕并杀死。当众天使离开时——”他停顿了一下，被自己声音的停顿吓坏了，但还是强迫自己继续，”——当众天使离开时，那些还活着的宁愿自我毁灭，也不愿直面Lucifer将会对他们所做的事。只有天使或神祗才有能力做到这一点，但现在，这里一个也不剩。”

“你怎么知道？” 

Castiel在回答之前，为能控制自己的声音进行了一场短暂而激烈的斗争。”我就是知道。” 

“但是——”

“你信念的丧失会是毁灭性的，”Castiel打断说。“但和这相比无关紧要。你独自一人，手无寸铁地走进一座城市——几乎全是Croatoans和恶魔，还有各种超自然存在，而你却根本不知道你出现的位置在哪——”

“我很小心，”Dean反驳说。“没关系的，周围什么威胁都没有。”他看着Castiel的表情翻了个白眼。“我是个猎人，Cas。我知道自己在做什么。” 

果然是Dean就会这么想。“如果你被攻击了，”他歪着头问道，“你觉得这个故事会怎么结束？”

“我刚刚告诉过你——” 

“迁就我一下。如果你受到攻击，你认为接下来会发生什么？” 

“你会在乎我会不会被杀？”Dean讽刺地回答。“认真的吗？”

“Lucifer的爪牙们，已经试图破坏保护这个营地的防御系统很多次，但是都失败了。这让他们感到挫败，尤其是，这原本很容易。” 

“这跟这有什么关——”

“唯一的方法很简单，”Castiel继续说，他的胳膊肘再次放在膝盖上，看着Dean的眼睛。“具有讽刺意味的是，关键在于一样东西：Dean Winchester的血，自愿给予。” 

Dean皱眉。”我不——”

“你一个人进城，”Castiel轻声说，“被杀是最好的选择，但可能性极小。任何找到你的生物，都没有理由不去讨好将赢得战争的人。现在告诉我，Dean，这个故事会怎么结束。” 

“他们会把我交给Lucifer。”Dean盯着Castiel，愈发不可置信。“你觉得我会——”

“你对痛苦的容忍度，更不用说你遭受过酷刑的经历，所以即使对Lucifer来说，这也会是个挑战，”他承认到，忽略了Dean的瑟缩。“特别是考虑到“自由给予”这个解释。但我怀疑，如果有更简单的选择，他是否需要采取这种耗费时间的策略。” 

Dean的嘴闭上了。

“我骗了你。”Castiel看着de脸上的颜色渐渐消失。“还有一个人有能力操纵空间和时间。所需要的，仅是满足他所要求的代价。这个故事会怎么结束的，Dean？”

“你认为我会和他做交易吗？”Dean说，声音里充满了不相信。”Cas，你不能认为我会——” 

“跟地狱做交易？”Castiel歪着头。”你当然会的。你以前做过，这一次，代价甚至都不会是你的灵魂，只是在这的所有人，因为我们都没有成为你弟弟的好运气。”

Dean很长一段时间都说不出话来。”你这狗娘养的！我——” 

“在我们付出了这么多之后，”Castiel轻声地、坚定地说，“在我们失去了这么多之后，我不会允许你，再夺走我们本就所剩无几的时间。Lucifer不能突破这道防御，直到这里不剩下一个人，一片物。你听懂了吗，Dean？”

Dean没有回答，眼睛盯着他们中间的某个点。最后，他长长地吸了一口气，看着他。那个表情，Castiel认为自己永远都不会忘记。 

“是的，”他回答，看着Castiel的眼睛。“我明白了。”

“问题在于，我不相信你。我不能保证你离开营地后，我们不会因为Lucifer的闲情逸致惨死，但是如果营地里有人发现你在这里的话……”他瞥了Dean手臂一眼，几乎痛苦地感激Dean也同意隐藏自已的必要性，又刚好找到了Castiel——在他还没来得及考虑Dean的想法是否可行的时候。“我无法预测你现在露面会有什么影响，我也不打算去尝试。”

Dean一动不动，绿眼睛盯着他。”你要杀了我吗？” 

“当个瘾君子还是有好处的，”他看着Dean脸上的颜色渐渐褪去，平静地说。“我对毒*品经验丰富。” 

“比如为了保持清醒，意外地过量用药？”

“最终什么都会消散。我可以向你保证，无论我们剩下多少时间，这都是一种非常愉快的方式。比世界上任何人的都好得多。”

“你到底为什么要这么问？这样你就会感觉好些吗？你以为我不明白——”Dean一动不动，头向后靠在地板上。“操，Cas，”他呼吸着，盯着天花板。“他不需要什么交易。他所要做的就是和我一起出现在大门口，然后这里的每个人都会自愿离开。对吧？”

Castiel慢慢点头。“你现在明白为什么你是个问题了吧。” 

“我没想到……”Dean闭上眼睛，突然停止了抗争。“我以为承担风险的只有我自己。” 

“现在你知道这不一样。”Castiel谨慎地吸了口气，他现在不能再犯错了。 

“那么，你准备好谈判你在这里的居住条件了吗？” 

Dean眨了眨眼，既惊讶又谨慎。”什么？”

“规则很简单。首先，你将一直呆在营地的范围内，不能试图离开。每次天黑之前，你要回到我的小屋过夜，”他回答，仔细地看着他。

“别看起来这么惊慌，我向你保证，你在的时候我不会在那儿。除此之外，你的时间就由你自己怎么高兴怎么来。只要你戴着这些符咒，不犯严重的错误，你就能留在营地里而不被发现。没有人知道你在这儿，Dean；当你不在这间小屋或我的小屋的范围内时，你必须小心。你同意这些条件吗？”

“要不你就让我嗑*药至死？” 

“或者我可以立刻杀死这里的所有人；这比起Lucifer为我们准备的，是更仁慈的命运。你的选择。” 

Dean张开嘴，过了很久都没说话，Castiel盲目地希望Dean确实能理解这些。”好吧。” 

“那我们就说定了。”Castiel站起来，把椅子挪开，往后退了一步，看着Dean小心翼翼地坐起来，双手欺诈性的垂在身侧。“今天还剩七个小时。你想做——”

不出所料，Dean还没说完就站起来了；Castiel轻松地接住拳头，把他转过身推到墙上，他出手很重，Dean都无法呼吸。”愚蠢透顶。”

在Dean恢复平衡之前，Castiel压住他的臀部，将手臂转到背后固定住，无视了Dean疼痛的咕哝声。即使已经被制服，Dean仍然挣扎了好几秒钟，Castiel才感到他停了下来。

“我说过，你没有他迅速，”Castiel告诉他。“但我没说过，你们俩都没有我那么迅速。他很优秀，所以可以弥补这一点。但你不是他，你做不到。”Castiel放开他的手腕，把他转过身，一只手轻松地压制着他，一只手抵着他的胸口。“你闹够了吗？”

Dean喘着气，嘴巴抿成一条线，然后很快地点了下头，Castiel放开了他。退后一步，他看着Dean挺直身子，意识到那双绿眼睛正以一个猎人的方式，冷静的分析着他。

几秒钟后，Dean说：“你到底是什么？”

“我坠落了，”他回答。“它没有让我成为人类。” 

“甚至都没有更接近人类。”Dean交叉着双臂。“我是说，我明白你为什么隐瞒。我也更喜欢你作为瘾君子的一面。”

Dean的指责无可辩驳，这又在他那时间也永远无法治愈的伤口上再添一刀。他不懂，为什么为什么已经过了这么久，它依然能让自己那么痛苦。“你还有什么要说的吗？”

“你知道，我们达成的协议没有约束力，”Dean说。“协议要求我要知道我在和什么交易，而我曾以为你是人类。” 

Dean当然会这样想，当然会。“就我而言，你的承诺就足够了。” 

“我为什么要遵守它？”

Castiel转过身来，强迫自己去迎接Dean的目光。“因为你知道，如果你打破它，营地里的每一个人都会陷入危险，我相信你，会保护他们，而不会像你对待自己那样。”

“我不是这个意思！”Dean看起来很不舒服。”Cas，听着，我不是——” 

“我清楚猎人说话的可信度，”Castiel说，他仔细地组织语言，让他听起来更有威严。 “这就是你在的时候，我不会待在小屋的原因。” 

“什么？”

“最终我不得不去睡觉，而我还想保证自己第二天能醒来。” 

“你认为……”Dean盯着他。“我不会杀了你的，Cas，天哪！” 

“你保证了吗？”Castiel问道，为着惊慌的Dean缓缓微笑。”除非把灵魂当作抵押品，不然你凭什么要遵守呢？”

打开门，Castiel走了出去，克制了摔门的冲动把门关上，切断了Dean可能会说的话。他向着自己的小屋走去，走到一半才意识到自己的一天才刚刚开始，不管愿不愿意，他还必须熬过剩下的时间。

TBC.  
————————————  
译者Note:  
这个14卡和别的14卡比起来还是很独特的，就算他已经坠落，那也是前天使，一般凡人还是没法比，分分钟就教11丁做人了。(联系最近剧情这段翻得我贼爽😂😂😂)  
但这还是14卡，所以就算举手投足带了点第四季战士卡的影子，也没法回到过去的时光了。

______________________  
1.5

\--Day 7--

Dean用What Fresh Hell Is This[注]庆祝了他在营地一周的纪念日——外加无用地把每一本书扔在“这个Dean”小屋的墙上，而墙壁似乎正向他压来。  
[注:是Art Bergmann在1995年在专辑Epic Records发的曲子。]

他们不会告诉他任何有用的东西，这一切付诸实践的可能性微乎其微，也似乎印证了Castiel关于人类时间旅行的言论，结论是压倒性的——那就是人类不能这么做。但让他惊讶——考虑到他曾花在死亡或活在不是在自己时间线的时间长短来说。

Dean把它们捡起来，扔在快要散架的椅子上，然后叹了口气，自己也倒在另一张椅子里，抬头看着天花板上裸露的横梁，越来越恐慌。事实上，那本书里已经没有他不知道的事了。对任何版本的Castie来说——不管他是天使、原神或瘾君子有一件事不会变；他们可能会因为很多原因说谎，但只要他们还是自己，就永远不会真正地伤害他。

不管是哪个Castiel在这，他都非常确定；他不想让他死，如果可以让Dean回去，他会不遗余力找到办法的。就算没有其他原因，也有一个这样的事实——他似乎憎恨他的存在——Dean会承认，回想起来，也是因为他自己。

他靠在椅子上，把脚翘上桌子，试图想些什么事——任何事——但他的世界就被局限在这符咒保护下的营地里了，而且自从本周早些时候的“友好”交谈过后，Castiel就完全避开了他——没有他的陪伴，让这一切更像在地狱一样煎熬。

半听着收音机里传来的蜂鸣声——这是他和外界唯一的联系了，Dean思考着一个事实——这是他所经历过的最积极、最乐观的天启了。即使仍然缺乏对Lucifer的了解——但他现在没有带领着恶魔军队这件事非常引人注目——这些人对世界的FUBAR[注]也太冷静了。  
[注:Fouled up Beyond All Recognition，形容世界一团糟的状态。]

俯身调大声音，有史以来最快乐的电台主持人轻松地谈论着交通和配给问题，然后又平稳过渡到了休斯顿被毁后的余波。显然，所有Croats都被消灭了——是个好事——但他并没有听到很多关于幸存者的消息。

除非你非常绝望，否则没人会炸掉一个城市。但在汽车广告和Axe除臭剂广告之间，不是所有人都能理智地宣布曾经繁华的城市已变成一座废墟。

这让他想到了人们甚至不尽力去隐藏它的原因；也许，他最终可能也会变成这样，但是嘿，他现在去过两个主要城市了，所以他可以这么想，也许是因为，播报员想要隐瞒之前发生的同类事——可能还不止一次——而分了心。

他从思考里回过神，意识到房间呈现出比之前更深沉的灰色，然后渐渐融成了完全的夜晚。

他站起身来，假装是因为和Castiel的约定，而不是他自己的不安，驱使他离开了Dean Winchester废弃的小屋，天已经黑了，这小屋除了像监牢和一个无人知晓已故去人的坟墓之外，再没有别的了。

他检查了一下手臂上的符号——上帝，他希望自己知道它们到底是什么，他本可以在狩猎中使用这个——他从小屋里溜了出来，穿过一片杂乱的灌木丛，太阳正从地平线处落下，他有些害怕被人发现，但还是忽略了内心的恐慌。天气越来越冷，为什么明明是夏末，他却感觉已经到了多变的秋天，而他还没有找到像是加热器之类的东西，或者说，还没找到，到底是哪里的发电机在为小屋们供电。

他两步并一步，恼怒地擦去汗珠，伸手去够电灯开关，打开后朝厨房走去，也没管Castiel给他留下了什么样的食物。

他走了三步才意识到灯没亮，停了一下，皱着眉头走进黑暗。 

所以发电机的问题现在有点紧迫。他眨着眼睛，试图想出下一步该怎么办，然后被Castiel的声音吓到楞在了那里。 

“又有人试图修理发电机，看来他们失败了。”

他转向声音的方向，不耐烦地等待他的眼睛适应黑暗，最终认出了沙发上的那个轮廓，Castiel正躺在那儿。

“更像是弄坏了它们。”Dean有点疯狂地扫视着房间——他现在还没准备好应付Castiel的社交生活。“怎么回事？” 

“我对工业革命成果的理解，比你想象的还要理论化，”Castiel轻轻地哼了一声回答，“我不知道。”

还真是有帮助。”什么时候开始的？” 

“我不知道，”Castiel毫无兴趣地回答“Dean的小屋没有受到影响？”

“不知道，”他回答，在黑暗里眯起眼睛，试图更好地看清Castiel。 

“失踪领袖的小屋里灯却神秘地亮着？我不知道我该怎么对待那些想要对我驱魔的人。”

“我没想到这一点。”他感觉到沙发上的人动了动“你在研究出什么有用的东西了吗？ 

没有任何一个世界的Castiel能懂得闲聊。那不是人类或天使的特征；那只是Castiel的特征。 

“还没有。”他没能阻止自己，补充道，“也没有召唤Lucifer来交易。” 

“这需要一个咒语，”Castiel笑着回答，“你想让我告诉你去哪里找吗？”

“你不必这么尽力，”Dean不安地向他保证；每一种本能都在告诉他，有些事已经彻彻底底地错了。”我真的已经不喜欢你了。” 

“而我的工作已经完成了。”Castiel抬起一个肩膀，耸了耸肩，好像他都懒得去努力把事情做好。Dean没有意识到他朝这走来，直到Castiel离得足够近，可以看到他的脸——脸的圆弧边缘模糊不清，皮肤也褪去了所有的颜色变得苍白，衬托得眼下那像瘀青一样的阴影更加明显。

感觉自己像是在玻璃上行走，他来到沙发边，舒舒服服地坐下，Castiel的眼神移开了，然后才能回过来好好地看了他一眼，这让Dean皱起眉头。 

“Cas，怎么了？”

“没用。”他把头向后仰，给了天花板一个被背叛的表情，“它本该让事情变得更简单，却没起作用。以前总会有用的——至少有一段时间是这样。” 

Dean盘算了下这句话。”你用了什么[注]？”  
[注:这里指的是毒*品]

“我不确定，”过了一会儿他说，“似乎不太够，“他盯着天花板。”你为什么还在这儿？” 

因为那是我答应过的，我信守诺言，你这个笨蛋，Dean差点就说出口了，但他没有。

“你为什么要我每晚都回来？” 

“居住规则太荒谬了。”Castiel的眼睛眨了眨，看向门口，动作很快——Dean差点就错过了，如果他不是正注意着。回头看了一眼珠帘——天哪，真见鬼——他站起身来，走到门口，这黑色的污迹形状过于规则，不可能是阴影。

手指抚摸着木头，他找到了预想中的东西——之前无论看的有多仔细，他都没能找出它的所在。毫无疑问，是个符咒的曲线——这痕迹是如此浅，以至于肉眼几乎不可见，而且简直完美地贴合木头的纹理。上面只有一点黏黏的感觉，几乎已经消失了——这血液很新鲜，肯定不会超过一个小时。

他耐心地追随着符号的线条到了地面，它和盐线交汇在一起，然后他检查了另一边，还有到它顶部的长度，试图用手指画出这个形状，以便于日后能画出来。以诺语，他茫然地想，至少有两个和他胳膊上的相吻合。他抬起头，思考着这些值不值得他去询问，天哪，已经一周了，Castiel该早点说起这个。

他来这里已经一个星期了，就那么突然地，从破垃圾桶后面爬出来，看到八个恶魔围着一个持枪的人——即使在三年后，不管在何处，Dean也能认出他来。

瘦骨嶙峋的凡人身躯，穿着一件过于宽松的夹克，漠不关心地握着一支步枪，用天使永恒的蓝眼睛盯着他。天使也许用他的剑刃换取了枪，用不朽换取了肮脏的人性，但他从没放弃成为一位战士。令那些恶魔惊讶的是，在这么一瞬间，他似乎只记得这一点。

Castiel带他出城已经一个星期了，Lucifer赢得战争已经一个星期了。自从Castiel最后一次寻找Dean Winchester的尸体，并看着他被焚烧以来，也已经过了一个星期，七天了。 

是的，他茫然地想，如果是那样的话，什么都没用，都持续不了太久。

“我本不该活下来的，”Castiel说，声音游离，“这决不是交易的一部分。”

三年前，Dean不肯相信，他自己的圣诞未来鬼魂[注]，能让自己的小队去送死，能让Castiel去送死，最后又自己赴死。他们知道Dean会把他们送去哪里，或者说，他猜是这样。他明白为了一个人，一个目标和一个刻在骨子里的信念欣然赴死的感受；他也明白，选择自愿上前为某个人挡下子弹，和某个人自己躲在你身后——因为知道你会为他们挡子弹，这两者是不一样的。  
[注: the ghost of Christmas future，又名the ghost of Christmas yet to come ，出自查尔斯·狄更斯的作品《A Christmas Carol》(中文译名:小气财神)非常高，瘦骨嶙峋，纤细，有阴影的黑色斗篷和帽子，明亮的眼睛；可以预测未来的生物，但意在让人们知道未来不可改变。(资料来自Disney wiki)]

不是说那个看着Castiel走向死亡，只为分散敌人注意力的Dean Winchester不知道这个区别，他只是不在意。

转过身，他注视着Castiel，他正凝视着昏暗的天花板，若隐若现的月光透过窗户，闪亮的银色沿着他苍白的皮肤流淌，这一幕像一记重击，落在他的心脏。突然间，他意识到自己的手紧紧攥成拳，指甲在掌中掐出了半月形的痕迹，因为溢出的血液而粘黏；他有些恍惚，好奇这会不会痛苦——因为他什么都感受不到。

Dean Winchester已经死去一周，在这个营地里，只有他们两人知道。在这个该死的营地里，一个最有权利去为此哀悼的人却不能这么做。

“我没有办法，喝醉直到能遗忘一切，”Castiel低声说，眼睛盯着远处的某个点——他的神情告诉Dean，无论那是什么地方，都比这里要好得多。“但这并不意味着，我不能花整个晚上的时间为此而努力。”

经过一番努力，Dean松开了拳头，把血迹在牛仔裤上擦干净，麻木的手指慢慢地恢复了知觉。 

“发电机呢？”Castiel猛地转过头，Dean没有想到还能更糟，但上帝啊，他错了——他之前还没有看到Castiel眼里蕴含的东西。”我在Dean的小屋里看到一个工具箱。你觉得你能等那么久吗？我会尽快的。”

他朝他靠近一步，目光与那对惊讶的蓝眼睛相遇，那种撼动人心的神色，像极了在高速公路中央，被死神以每小时六十英里速度碾压过来的小动物，无处可逃；或是一个人低头凝视着他面前正躺在床上的，亲兄弟的尸体。让世界终结不止一种方法，而Dean知道它们全部，他妈的每一个。

“Cas——”Dean舔了舔嘴唇，又试了一次，“我在这里，会不会让这变得更艰难？” 

过了一会儿，他看到他轻微地摇了摇头。”没有什么能让它更艰难。”

“好吧。”他吸了口气，才意识到自己正屏住呼吸。他不会离开的，即使机会一直就摆在那里，但他并没有意识到，他是多么想留下来。这是一个谎言，关于时间治愈一切；那种伤口永远不会停止流血。”好了，发电机呢？”

Cas吞咽了一下，”Dean——” 

“我也不能让自己醉到忘记这些，再也不能了。”Dean艰难地说，“不过，有时候我能假装自己可以，我会告诉你怎么才能做到这一点。现在，那该死的发电机呢？”

Castiel对他眨了眨眼，蓝眼睛里又是那种让人心痛的神色和灼热的悲伤，也许也有安心，但很快就消失了。“我会带你去的。”

——————————————  
Dean醉得不足以忘记那晚，他也不认为Cas可以。但他们都假装能做到。

——————————

Chapter 1 完  
TBC.

——————————  
碎碎念:

这一章算是两人关系的一个转折，Dean终于看到了Cas的悲伤，也看到了Cas对自己的付出，他在内心也终于接受了自己的境遇，决定安心留在这里。  
关于“挡子弹”那个观点，我真的想给作者鼓掌——你不能因为知道一个人会心甘情愿地为你挡子弹，就把他推到前面去——想想近期的丁……说的太有道理了。  
有些地方作者写的很模糊，看了后文才会知道它前面在说什么，比如现在一直提到的那个以诺语的符号，后面就会出现好长一段描述(那个我真的好不想翻啊……)  
另外小屋里被月光照耀的14卡有太太画吗，第一次看的时候好喜欢这个场景!!! (*≧▽≦)


	2. Chapter 2

2.1

\--第10天--

”...告诉Chuck让他去造些纸。我懂怎么穿过那些，而你知道这一点。”

Dean站在Cas的小屋门边，身体贴在墙上。Cas推迟了他一直以来“到黄昏就消失”的计划。而且他还有了同伴——他对此并不感兴趣。在随后的间隔里，他冒险瞥了一眼屋里的Cas和那个女人，令人惊讶的是，他们都还穿戴得很整齐。

她身材高挑，穿着褪了色的灰色长袖t恤和牛仔裤，看上去就像是要去巡逻，后脑勺上的头发盘成了一个结，锐利的棕色眼睛，厚厚的嘴唇因不满而绷成一条直线，黑色的皮肤边缘明显有些泛灰，就像即将消耗殆尽一样。她把步枪轻松地挂在肩膀上，凝视着Cas，好像正试图决定，用步枪指着他的头，是否能达成她任何想要达成的目的。但根据经验，Dean知道这是不可能的。

“Chuck没有通过边境的最新证件，”Cas冷冷地说，没有直视她的眼睛，他从沙发底下掏出一件法兰绒衬衫，拽了拽。和那件Dean第一眼就厌恶的“大师服”不同，这件就算是以他的标准来说，也好太多了。“现在这种时候太危险了。”

“他们理应知道发生了什么。”当她转身时，Dean猛地靠向墙壁，他想知道，Cas是否像拥有力量一样还拥有着天使的听力，并思考着如果是这样的话，他可能学会了在这个规模的营地里，通过完全地自我设防来控制它。“听着，我不需要证件，我知道东边检查站的薄弱环节。就让我——”

“这个时候任何人都不允许通过巡逻线，”Cas淡淡地回答，即使看不到他，Dean也能猜出他脸上的表情。“这是命令，Vera。”

一阵尴尬的沉默之后，她有些尖锐地说:“明白了。那么请允许我离开，长官?”

Dean尴尬地呲牙。Cas很幸运，他没有一个中间名或者姓氏可以被她挑出来扔到脸上[注]；那种语气只是在乞求。  
[注:生气吵架的时候会称呼对方的中间名或者姓氏，个人理解这感觉大概就和父母叫你全名时差不多吧～]

“Vera......是的，你可以走了，”他最后说，Dean慢慢从门口移开，让她走过去。她可能无法看到他，但Cas可能会意识到他很快就会出现。只是猜测，不过他很确定Cas真的不想让他看到这些。

她走出来，下了楼梯，愤怒展现在每一个不和谐的步伐中。他没有等多久，Cas就走了出来，然后在楼梯上停下来，带着一种Dean看不懂的表情。

他试图回忆起，她是否是他从远处看到的小分队的一员，却没有办法确定，如果她是的话，他猜Cas在一段时间内不会喜欢她的陪伴。他屏住呼吸，看着Cas在门廊处徘徊，然后突然回到里面待了几分钟。他隐藏在阴影里，等待着Cas离开，直到他远离小屋，完全消失在视线中，Dean才开始移动。

进了门，他停了下来，警惕地环顾四周。他没有发现过一次偶尔的纵欲(这是他非常仔细地检查过的，因为那个沙发现在就像是他的家一样)，而且吸毒用具也不只是藏起来，而是被彻底地清扫干净。虽然空瓶子的数量并没有明显减少，但它们似乎已经在向厨房和垃圾桶移动了。

如果Cas不是那么混蛋的话，Dean可能会认为，这是某种半吊子尝试——他想变得体贴一些。

尽管生活条件略有改善，Dean还是给沙发后面堆积起来的新洗的衣物记了一笔，这似乎是Cas储存衣物的方式，但它们却从未被放入过衣橱或衣柜。洗盘子似乎要加在必须事项上了，而经过他初步探索证实，厨房里没什么能用的东西了。盘子的事务他已经了解了，这里倒是有一间实实在在的卧室，虽然很小，但是很实用，床上什么都没有，只剩下一张脏兮兮的床垫和廉价的弹簧，所有的东西都盖着一层灰尘。至于衣橱，里面随意地堆着带有水印的箱子，并且它真的算得上是一个令人印象深刻的军火库——至少表明，Cas还是优先考虑了他的一些事。

常年辗转在汽车旅馆的生活意味着Dean并不是一个久居一地的专家，但他和Bobby(以及Lisa)在一起的时间足够长，已经掌握了其中基础，而Sam的偏见更是强化了这一点。仔细想想，他不安地意识到，这一切并不是完全陌生，如果Cas真是在各种破烂的汽车旅馆里学习的生活技能，却没有成功转化成长期生活的模式的话。

Dean想着，有些惊骇——这就是你需要知道的关于生活的一切，是全部基于“John Winchester福音书”，并附带一个失去Sam的Dean的注解时所产生的结果。

为了再次确定，到底是谁指导了Cas的人类技能——Cas把他的书和武器都收拾得很整洁，书都放在厨房旁边的一个小房间里——这个房间在以前，可能会美其名曰“密室”，而最近，很明显又在里面新添了几个书架——自我折磨一般，Dean打开了卧室衣橱的门，更加确认了一点——那就是他永远不应该被安排去照顾一个小孩，一只宠物，一株室内植物，或是一个堕落天使，除非是在战争时期，并且Sam愿意成为“全职父母”的一员。

与卧室以及小屋的其他部分形成对比的是，这个“前密室”是洁净的，无尘的，散发着新鲜的枪油和充足的药草的芬芳，原则上这会让Dean打喷嚏。某种程度上，它已经被彻底地破坏，并重新修建，当作了个人军火库使用----后墙顶部的三分之一被钉上了钉子，以便挂上生存主义者梦寐以求的枪支——从手枪到那种需要在军队服役的步枪——即使它们常用于观赏，而不是实战——所有枪支都是按类型精心清洁和排序的。

在它们下面，按照功用依次挂着几副刀具。衣柜底部的三分之一被安装整齐的架子占据，架子顶部放着各种破旧的皮革和金属箱子——制作的很专业。有纯铅，圣银和青铜制成的匕首，它们太过古老，刀刃边缘已经磨损，上面覆盖着已经褪色的符文。其中一些符文他曾经在Bobby的所有物，在他遇到的其他猎人那里，还有在书中看到的照片里见到过，但剩下的那些都是迷。

蹲下去，Dean快速地清点了一下:第二个架子上放着一块折得整整齐齐的绒布，旁边是清洁和修理用品，放在一个陈旧的工具箱里——从磨损程度看，它们经常被使用。第三个架子上按照功用，日用品，银器和盐分别被堆放在三个弹药箱里。三排圣水瓶占了架子底部的一半，另外还有一个半空的盒子，里面装着更多的盐和一小盒银屑。还有几袋草药，每袋都贴有整齐的标签。地板上是用于工业生产大小的岩盐袋子，紧挨着一堆有水印的箱子，它们用胶带粘得很紧，足以阻碍有人偷偷摸摸的搜寻，但是一眼就能看出，这些大多都是书。

话说回来，他不需要被告知，是谁负责设计了猎人终极武器的储藏室;他最近对Dean小屋的探索，找到了比这更令人印象深刻的原型，他猜测，这里的每个小屋可能都有一个这样的构造。就算他没有看到属于原本Dean的那个，他也会知道，是谁给Cas制作了这样一个东西。

Dean关上衣橱的门，慢慢走回沙发，倒在上面，伴随着古旧弹簧的声音和飘散的灰尘，他回想起以前的事。这就是反乌托邦未来版本的Dean·操蛋的 ·Winchester。而在天启时代，对老朋友的情感联系不再适用。Cas可能选择把嗑药当作一种生活方式，但是当重大事件发生时，这里的Dean Winchester不会让他置身事外——而最重大的事件，就是杀死Lucifer。Dean牺牲了他的队伍，牺牲了Cas——他对此非常愤怒，他不懂为什么那个Dean一定要带上Cas。

John Winchester的教导已经深入骨髓，无论你逃得多远都不可避免，天知道，Sam尽了最大努力，仍无法摆脱它。环顾小屋，突然间它就变得如此熟悉。他觉得有些东西就流淌在他的血液里，因为如果他剥去享乐主义瘾君子的幌子，这个宇宙的Dean的痕迹，早已遍布Castiel。

头往后仰去，他想起了早些时候的Vera，在请求一些事的许可，Cas拒绝了。Cas给了她一个命令，却没有告诉她原因，而当他想象，那个声音是Dean的时候，感觉是多么的熟悉。

不仅如此，她还听从了。

他后来才意识到，对于一个“无畏领袖”明显缺席的营地来说，一切都还运转正常。

————————————  
\--第11天--

Dean第一次来到Chitaqua这个地狱般的地方时，还并不需要去观察什么。在天启的第十一天的黎明，Dean撤出Cas的小屋，他突然意识到营地正慢慢苏醒，迎来又一个没有Lucifer的日子。对营地的人来说，一切照旧——而他仍不知道怎么做才算是照旧。

从一扇相比之下，没那么脏的窗户小心翼翼地看去，Dean等待着。Cas像往常一样，带着死刑犯才有的严肃而坚定的神情，做着早上的例行检查，消失在清晨的迷雾中——在Dean停留期间，一直都是这样——直到温度上升到几乎闷热的程度，雾气才会散去。而之后又有可能，在没有任何预兆的情况下突然变得又湿又冷。关于Cas在一天大部分的时间里所发生的事，Dean都避免在小屋的闲聊中提起来。

就像内心安有一个变态的时钟，30分钟后，Cas又出现了，他穿着过于宽松的军夹克，无精打采地从雾里出来，像是有史以来最令人沮丧的奇迹。他径直走向他的小屋——去见定期在一起过放荡生活的那群追随者。

只有Cas，Dean沮丧地想到，会按一个严格的时间表来实施他疯狂放纵的享乐主义。老实说，不管怎样这些都不该发生。

Dean确定，Cas一早上都会待在他的小屋了(中午会看到一个神秘的午餐出现在门廊上，虽然他知道Cas不能瞬移，但他还没有抓住过他)，Dean从小屋里出来，走进稍微消散了一点的雾中，并决定是时候找出，是什么样的防护咒，能保护这个营地不仅不受Lucifer，可以的话，还有他的一整支军队的侵害。

有一条破败的小路，尽管能见度很低，但还是很难错过它——这也解释了当黎明真正到来的唯一标志，只是东方昏暗天空中的一点明亮时，Cas是怎么进行检查工作的。

他走到墙边，仔细地审视它们，然后他发现那些符号，都磨损得很厉害。从它们的样子来看，是有人经常用一把折刀更新的，尽管只留有很少的血迹，更不用说它们一点都不新鲜了——考虑Cas是他在这里看到过的唯一的人，如果他试图把它们都做完的话，他可能走不到10英尺就会失血而死了。

虽然一些符号单独看是熟悉的，但放在一起后就很陌生。从表面上看，它们几乎随机出现——有以诺语，这没什么可惊讶的；梵文，各种象形文字的起源——甚至是像被加了复杂图案的拉丁文——与他所见过的任何语言都没有关系。试图阅读它是不可能的，甚至连注视过久也会让他头疼，就好像，这些是超出他眼睛处理能力之外的存在。

退后一步，他抬起头，把眼睛从特定的符号上移开，以便得到整体图案——因为他想起了每一段该死的记忆——每一次Sam兴奋地把一本书推到他脸上，或者Bobby解释最近发现的东西，并希望他能多花点心思在上面——但是他认为，自己只是靠着简单地熟悉规则，来掌握咒法流程的。

这不是一个活跃的符咒，或者至少不是一个需要大量定期维护的符咒，好吧。目前来看，完成这项工作的人，非常清楚自己在做什么。他从很多不同的地方抽取了元素，然后把它们组合在一起——尽管组合方式到底是怎样的，也只能是猜测。光是构建这些，就需要几个星期，甚至几个月的时间——这取决于有多少人一起合作。

Dean对Bobby的作品非常熟悉，所以认出了其中有他的设计。不过，Dean猜测，某位前天使有当他的顾问——Cas的脑子里装着自时间出现以来的全部历史，并且会毫无顾忌地利用他所知道的一切。跟随着图案的指示，他最终发现了一生中见过的，最痛苦扭曲的符号组合——整个该死的结构的开始和末端都被连接在一把钥匙上，每一道线都涂着一层新鲜血液。

Lucifer需要Dean的血来攻破营地——看到它，这个说法更合理了;这种防护咒不能被随意开启和结束，除非你能摧毁并重新制造它们。所以站在这里，就可以找出是谁有权力穿越它们，在这个地方，偏执是一种生存特征。而他猜测，偏执也是有选择性的，以至于就体现在了一个人身上。不仅如此——他不确定，但上帝啊，如果Sam能看到这个----

他努力把有关Sam的想法推到一边；像Cas一样，他受限于时间，但和Cas不同的是，无视所发生的事，仍然是个有效的方式。

Dean注意力集中在那持续不断的，几乎听不见的嗡嗡声上——它加强了，就像察觉到了他的关注一样，而这并不是他想去想的。虽然这并不会让他难受，但是，这声音在皮肤表面滑行，就像一个音叉被拴在永动机的引擎上。他无法想象需要多强大的力量才能让他产生这样的感觉——就这一点而言，他仍然不知道这股力量是从哪里来的，也不知道，它们当初是怎么拥有这份力量的。

一时冲动，Dean伸出手去，鬼使神差地触摸了一下那些还带着干涸血迹的印记——他只有片刻的时间来思考，在嗡嗡声变化之前，一切都静止了。

突然间，世界变得广阔起来，在周围荡漾着，就像他是一颗落入无限深海的鹅卵石。它看到了他，认识了他，它向他展示了认可——温暖的、热情的潮水冲刷着每一根神经；甚至比这更多，他也知道这一点。

他惊讶地退后，嘴巴很干，凝视着符咒;他现在明白了那天早上在小屋的时候，Cas是从哪个方向走来的了。只要这些符咒还在被打理着，他和另一个DeanWinchester，就是同一个人，拥有着这里所有的权力，那些能把操蛋的的Lucifer锁在外面的防护，他能在呼吸之间就轻易关闭。

那将永远留存的记忆，仍然让他的指尖颤抖。他觉得自己知道了，他们一开始是怎么构建出这些的。此时充溢在他脑海里的记忆，他曾经感受过，就在那里，但大部分他根本不记得——当他被它们所吞噬，那道永恒的光、白昼、还有真理的闪烁就只能黑暗里艰难苟且，这是一个，承诺除了谎言以外，什么都不是的地方。

记忆已经转换，但是他再也忘不掉了;他现在注视着的地方，就是Cas坠落前，最后一道荣光所在之处。

TBC.

——————————————  
翻译Note:

近一个多月闭关复习专业课，一直到一月十号考完结束……码字时间也只有每晚睡前半小时，我码字速度又贼慢……所以接下来就会不定期更新……

这篇作者描写真的很细致，世界感很真实。然鹅也因为太细致，所以每次更新的内容剧情就比较少，想看连贯剧情的可以先收藏着屯几章一次看，还可以去AO3支持一下原作者。(没准多催催，最后一部上帝游戏就能把坑填完呢……)


End file.
